The Orange Fox of Space
by DnK Productions
Summary: At the age of seven Naruto Uzumaki ran away from his village with the help of his tenant. Now he meets four people that will change his life for the better. With the help of these guys and an organization of S-Rank Nins, he will become a Legend... Good!Akatsuki, Frendlier!Kurama, Strong!Naruto. Naruto/Harem. Sakura/Sasuke/Civilian/Elder Bashing. Elements from Ninja Saga.
1. Chapter 1: The Meeting

**The D has arrived! With a new story!**

**Hey guys, D's here. I made this story 'cause my friend Rio was looking at the banished Naruto fanfic archive an said this: **

"**Bosen gw, ceritanya gitu-gitu mulu. Naruto di usir, gabung desa lain trus balik-balik udah jadi kage… seengaknya cari desa lain kek. Selalu, klo gak Suna, Kiri, Kumo, Iwa"**

**Which means:**

"**I'm bored, the plot never changed. Naruto got banished, join another village and return a kage… at least use another village. It's always Suna, Kiri, Kumo or Iwa"**

**And by a chance, I was currently playing a game based on Naruto at the time. And that one game inspired me to make this! See if you can guess what game it is, but for now…**

**LET'S START THIS SHIT!**

**Note: Naruto already befriends Kurama (Kyuubi).**

**Disclaimer: I just wrote in Indonesian… I'm pretty sure whoever created Naruto (*cough*MASHASHI KISHIMOTO!*cough*) can't do that.**

* * *

- Forest outside of Konoha -

It was a calm and silent night, peaceful and uneventful. But if someone was to look closely, they would see an orange blur in the forest moving at a pretty impressive speed. This blur was known by most as 'The Demon', 'The Monster', The Fox' or 'The legendary Prankster'. But to those that actually knew the orange object, it was known as Naruto Uzumaki, a 7 year old who have bright sun-kissed blond hair and a carefree spirit. The boy is wearing a black shirt and an orange jumpsuit that practically said "I'm here! Kill me!"

He was running away from his village, Konohagakure no Sato. Why? Because it's his birthday, whereas other kids will be jumping around in excitement, Naruto will be hunted down by people in his birthday.

The reason for this is that the day he was born a demon was sealed into him. That demon is The Nine Tailed Fox, the great Kyubi, and right now, the creature helping this boy to escape.

'How much farther Kurama?' thought Naruto as he run.

'**Around 2 kilometers, if you use some of my chakra then you might be able to get there in 5 minutes'** said Kurama, the great Kyubi in his mind.

'How many?' Naruto asked again.

'**1 tail is enough Kit'** thought the Biju.

Naruto nodded and closed his eyes in concentration. A red foxlike cloak of bubbling chakra formed around his body, giving him a speed and strength boost. Ever since Naruto learned about Kurama at the age of 6 he began developing a friendship with the fox. It was rough at first but they eventually become a partner, Kurama even taught Naruto how to control his chakra and use his special ability, the **Demon Release**.

Naruto kept running in his tailed form and after a while he finally passed the Land of Fires border. He smiled, now Konoha can't reach him.

"Well Kur, this is it. The start of our new life" Naruto said.

'**Yeah… c'mon, I felt a strong chakra signature from north, maybe someone can help us**_**' **_Kurama said.

* * *

After a while, Naruto saw the chakra source. A young man around his 20s with brown eyes, jet black hair that's tied into a ponytail, he was wearing standard jonin attire with a katana sheathed on his back. He was wearing a forehead protector with an 'X' carved on it. he was sitting in front of a campfire with 3 kids around Naruto's age, a redhead, a black haired one and a brown haired.

"Come on out kid, I know your there" the man suddenly said.

'Umm… Kurama?' Naruto thought.

'**It's alright kit, go and tell him who you really are. If things start to get ugly I'll help you out' **Kurama said.

Naruto decided to come out and meet the 4.

"Who are you?" asked the man.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I'm… the jinchuriki of the Kyubi no Kitsune" Naruto said carefully.

The 4 stranger's eyes widen in surprise.

"You-You are the fox? And an Uzumaki too?" asked the redhead.

"Yeah, why? Wait, you are one too aren't you?" Naruto asked as realization dawned on him.

"Well, yes and no. It's hard to explain, I'm an Uzumaki and a Jinchuriki but not to a biju you're familiar with…" he replied.

"Alright"

"Ok everyone, let's go back home! You 3 promised to not cause trouble so let's go, I got a mission report to give to the Kudokage" the man said.

"Alright…" the 3 kids chorused.

"By the way, Naruto, do you want to come? It's not good for kids to wander around, you can live with us if you want to" the man said.

Naruto couldn't believe it. He just got out of that hellhole of a village and now he can get a real family. Wow, Kami must've really hated Konoha for letting him suffer…

"Yes! I'll come!" Naruto shouted excitedly.

"AWESOME! The name's Ryu, Ryujin Uzumaki" said the redhead.

"Hyoen Yuki" said the black haired boy.

"Hayashi Shikotsu" said the brown haired one.

"And my name's Yudai Hakuo" said the man.

The Naruto then followed them into their village, the village known as the Kidogakure…

* * *

**Done! Well that's a chapter down. Naruto met Yudai, Ryujin, Hyoen and Hayashi. He got adopted and now he goes to Kidogakure! The Village hidden in the Orbits (please correct me if that's not the real Japanese, google translate can only do so much) there's gonna be a time-skip coming up next chap, although I don't know when I'll update this thing again.**

**To those of you who reads my other story, don't worry (hey, that rhymes!). Minecraftian Legacy will be my main story… for now… (insert evil chuckle here).**

**Anyways, stay tuned, read, reviews and favs if you want to. That's it from me so, bye.**

**-The D is Outtie!**


	2. Chapter 2: History of the Orbit

**Sup everybody!**

**The D is back! Last time, Naruto ran away, found 4 guys from Kido and go with them. Now we'll learn the history of Kidogakure! Woohoo!**

**Note: there's a 6yr time-skip btw.**

**Ok, you know what comes next: Let's start this shit!**

**Disclaimer: I can't even draw manga, so is it possible that I own Naruto?**

* * *

_-Kidogakure-_

**Long, long ago, during the age of clan wars. Four boys from four different clans met each other in a battle, these four boys are: an Uzumaki, a Namikaze, a Senju and an Uchiha. They are one of the strongest fighter in their clans, they were hired by 4 different nations to fight each other.**

**They say that when 2 strong warriors clashed in battle, they will be able to understand each other better by ever.y blow. This was proven true as the boys slowly began to understand the other. After a long fight, the 4 decided to end it with a truce. Their battleground was then referred to as 'The Fourth Ground'.**

**But the life of a shinobi isn't that easy, they each become hunted by their clans for the crime of 'forsaking the mission'. The four ran away from their respective clans and reunite with each other in their previous battleground.**

**They then decided to make a sanctuary for those who are tired of the war. They began crafting and inventing, planning, plotting in the shadows.**

**After 10 years of absent, the four now man decided to resurface. They gave messages to as many as clan they can possibly give, the message was 'Sick of this? Meet us at the 4****th**** within 3 days if you want to escape'. A few clan members decided to accept, they either fake their death or just outright run away from their clans to go to the 4****th**** ground.**

**After 3 days, they managed to gather exactly 113 people from 30 different clans. As they prepared to leaf with the four, their clans appeared and started attacking them. The 113 ninjas battle with the clans which apparently have created a temporary truce to capture them.**

**As they battle, the 113 managed to escape using a device made by the 4, a gigantic flying contraption the size of a large village which they named 'Orbiter 001'. They took off into the skies and left the earth. After 7 days of sailing the space, they landed the Orbiter on the moon.**

**The crew then used the Orbiter to create a village, they manage to gain air by creating a large dome filled with air. Unknown to many, this became the first ever shinobi village in the world. They obtain food and resources by occasionally using a transport seal to go back to the earth to gather materials. They named the village 'Kidogakure', the village hidden in the orbits, they also appoint the Uzumaki to be the first ever Kudokage. They lived there peacefully.**

**But the peace didn't last for long, the body of an ancient creature known as the Jubi was actually sealed into the moon. After decades of being constantly exposed chakra, the beast reawakens, but it splits into 10 different creatures instead. These creatures were then known as the Kido no Biju, the tailed beasts of the orbits. The Bijus attacked Kidogakure, a fierce battle between the 10 creatures and the 3 Kudokages (the Uzumaki as the 1****st****, the Senju as 2****nd**** and Uchiha as 3****rd****) and 1 Namikaze ensued.**

**They fought for 7 days and seven nights, at the 7****th**** day the Bijus did something unexpected, they began to fuse with each other. They reformed and united, reviving the Jubi once more. But fortunately, the Uzumaki managed to break it apart with a life costing fuinjutsu, but the Uzumaki lacked strength, instead of splitting it into 10 it split it into 2 instead.**

**One part was blood-red with black streaks while the other was bright green with white streaks, these 2 creatures were then known as Kyunoki and Tootetsu, the body and soul respectively.**

**The battle wages on, the 3 remaining members of the 4 againts the two halves of the Jubi. After another 3 days the Senju and the Uchiha performed the ultimate sacrifice, they sealed the 2 creatures into their own body, turning themselves into statues to keep the beasts contained.**

**The Namikaze was then appointed as the 4****th**** Kudokage. Time flowed, years passed, the now old Namikaze was going to retire soon. The 4****th**** then called for his 2 greatest students, the 'God Hand' Yudai Hakuo and the 'Devil Hand' Vadar Kurohane. He commanded both of them to go back to earth and find him someone who could replace him.**

**The two descended to earth and started traveling, they returned 3 years later to Kido. Vadar returned with a group of S-Rank missing nins who left their villages for their own reasons, such as killing a corrupt Kage or assassinating a corrupt Daimyo, this group of nukenins are then called the 'Akatsuki'.**

**Yudai on the other hand, returned with a small red haired baby boy, saying that he saved him from a beast that killed the boy's parents.**

**The people laughed at him and called him a fool, they also praised Vadar for returning with a group of powerful people. Yudai endured and tried to raise the small boy. But disaster struck at the 10****th**** day of their return.**

**The Senju statue which has been keeping the Kyunoki sealed exploded, the source of the explosion turned out to be a small meteorite that hits the statue. That day, the Kyunoki returned to Kido.**

**The beast rampaged through the village, destroying everything on its path. Even with the 4****th**** and the Kido shinobis trying to stop it, it kept pushing away everything that dared to go against it. When the beast reached the center of Kidogakure, it prepared its strongest attack. A giant seal array appeared on the ground, glowing blue with chakra, ready to level the whole village. Most people decided to give up and let death take them.**

**Imagine their surprise when a string of glowing blue chakra sprouted out of the center of the beast's body, connecting it to something in a house it was standing nearby. That house is the house of Yudai, and at that time the only person inside that house was the infant that Yudai brought back.**

**The seals activated, the beast roared in anger. The string then began to grow larger until it was around 10 meters in diameter, it then sucked the beast into the source of the string, the small redhead baby. A large chakra burst the shape of a red dragon appeared to engulf Kyunoki and pulled it into the baby's body. Sealing it within.**

**That day, Yudai and the child were seen as heroes. The 4****th**** then revealed the purpose of the quest he gave Yudai and Vadar. He wanted to know which one of them will listen to their heart, not only their minds. He then appointed Yudai as the 5****th**** Kudokage. Vadar who won't accept this, ran and abandoned the village.**

**Yudai decided to take the title only if the fourth can no longer lead, so they agree to make him the 5****th**** on the death of the 4****th****. Yudai also gained something from his friends who died in battle. Two small babies by the name of Hyoen Yuki and Hayashi Shikotsu, Yudai raised them and trained them to become strong shinobis.**

**Seven years after the battle Yudai who was in the middle of a C-Rank mission with the 3 kids (who weren't shinobis yet, mind you) met a boy with sun-kissed blond hair and orange jumpsuit. The boy ran away from his village, Konohagakure, because he was hated for carrying the Nine Tailed Fox, a Biju from the earth. Yudai decided to adopt the boy and took him back to Kido.**

**Three years later a Konoha shinobi appeared at Kido, it turns out he was a new recruit for the Akatsuki, his name was Itachi Uchiha. The 4 kids and the Akatsuki have a strong brotherly (and to a certain blue haired member, sisterly) bonds with each other. They taught the kids on how to become a true ninja.**

**Two years later, the 4****th**** finally passed away, leaving Yudai to take the job. Yudai who is now the Kudokage, cannot maintain the kids anymore, so the Akatsukis adopted them and helped them out. They trained them both physically and mentally.**

**Another year later, the 4 kids graduated from the academy. They got assigned into 1 team with one of Yudai's student as a teacher, a silver haired man by the name of Shin Ginjaku, the 'Silver Wood of Space'.**

**They are now known as team 'X'. A group which consist of Shin Ginjaku, Ryujin Uzumaki, Hyoen Yuki, Hayashi Shikotsu and Naruto Uzumaki. They shall become legendary! They will be-**

* * *

"Dude! Can you stop that? Your beginning to sound like a corny ass narrator from a superhero movie" said Ryu.

"Hey, superhero movies are awesome" Hyoen replied.

"Yeah, when it doesn't sound so corny!" Naruto shouted.

"Yeah, I agree with Ryu and Nar…" Hayashi said.

"Oh screw you all!" Hyoen said.

The 4 fresh Genins are currently in their bedroom. They just passed the Genin exam earlier this morning, Hyoen was so happy about the fact that they're Genins now that he wrote a whole 20 page essay on the history of Kido, from the 'Clan Wars' to the second coming of Kyunoki, he even put in every single details about all of Kido's famous ninjas in there. Why would he wrote an essay to express his happiness no one really knows...

Their bedroom door was then blown up and they saw 3 figures there.

"Hey! What's with all the ruckus, yeah?" said a blond while rubbing his neck.

"Guys, its 11 P.M. some people are trying to sleep" Said a young looking redhead.

"Aww, c'mon Sasori, Deidara, they just become Genin! Let them celebrate!" said a blue skinned one who looked like a shark.

"I know Kisame, but can they celebrate tomorrow? I mean seriously, its 23:00" said the redhead now known as Sasori.

"Told you you should shut up" Naruto said looking at Hyoen.

"Fuck you asshole" Hyoen said.

"Not gonna happen Ice Cube" Naruto said with a smirk.

"3…2…1…" Both Ryu and Hayashi counted.

"You wanna go at it bastard?" Hyoen asked.

"Oh, I wanna!" Naruto shouted back.

"OI! No fighting for now, yeah! We need sleep to!" Deidara shouted.

"STOP IT!" they heard Ryu screamed.

"let's just sleep for now and do stuff tomorrow, I'm goddamn tired" he said.

"Alright" they all chorused and went back to their respective bedrooms, they got onto their beds and fall asleep.

* * *

**Done! So, this was basically an explanation about Kido's history, real story starts next chapt. So the usual, read, reviews, and favs if you want.**

**-D is Done.**


	3. Chapter 3: Waves of Space

**I'M BACK! WITH A BRAND NEW CHAP!**

**SUP GUYS! Sorry for the wait, I was having UAS (Ujian Akhir Semester/Semester Exams). But I'm back and guess what? I got a friend who can help me! He don't have any FF account though, so we decided to use this account together! I proudly introduce you to 'King Kronos Kobra'!**

**KKK: Hey! D####! Changed my name! I'm not racist!**

**D: K##! Don't yell at my ear!**

**KKK: Just change it asshole!**

**D: Ok, ok, fine…**

**K: Good. Hey everyone! Name's K####, but just call 'K'/'King'/'Kobra', don't call me 'KKK' though. I'm a friend of D who lives next door, 1 day I found D typing a story on his laptop. I got interested and decided to tag along!**

**D: Yeah, so from now on we're gonna be writing together! Now then... LET'S START THIS SHIT!**

**Note: this is AU, so some things may be different. I'm also changing the Kido symbol from a simple X to an eight point atom shape.**

**Disclaimer: if I own Naruto then the pink haired banshee known as Sakura will be killed in the most gruesome way possible, before the series even start!**

"Talking"

'_Thingking'_

"**Powerful Beings Talking/Jutsus"**

**Techniques/Jutsus/Kekkei Genkai**

* * *

_Waves of Space._

**-Nami no Kuni borders-**

The sun hangs in the sky, giving light and warmth to the life below. Right now at the borders of Nami no Kuni 4 figures can be seen running on water to enter the land.

One of the figures is a 13 year old boy with bright blonde hair and 3 whisker marks on each cheek. The boy is wearing black cargo pants with orange fire designs at the bottom and black t-shirt with orange flames on it, an orange kanji for 'nine' on the front and a red spiral on the back, he also wears a black shinobi headband with an atom-like symbol on it. This boy is Naruto Namikaze.

Another 13 year old boy is a red haired one. He wears a black t-shirt with a red dragon on the front and an unzipped red sleeveless jacket over it, he also wears a black cargo much like Naruto's but with Red flames instead, he also wears the same headband but with red cloth. He is Ryujin Uzumaki.

The third boy is a black haired boy with pale skin. He wears a black t-shirt and a blue vest with a snow crystal design on the back over it, he wears a black cargo with blue lines on it, his headband was blue. This is Hyoen Yuki.

The last boy is brown haired and is wearing black t-shirt with a green skull on the front, he also wears a black cargo with green markings at the bottom, his headband was green-clothed. This one is Hayashi Shikotsu.

The 4 kids are actually shinobis from a hidden hidden village, yes, twice hidden. After all, who would look for a hidden village in the moon?

These 4 boys are best friends, for they all have one thing in common: they are special.

Naruto is the son of the famous Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze and the Bloody Habanero, Kushina Uzumaki. Add in the fact that he is the jinchuriki of Kurama the Kyubi, then you'll get one hell of a powerhouse.

Ryu is the child of an Uzumaki and a Akainu, a clan that are commonly referred to as 'The Volcanoes', they are warriors with a special bloodline that turns their body into magma similar to the water of the Hozuki clan, this bloodline is also known as '**Magma Cell'**. Not only that, he is also the container and student/friend of the red beast Kyunoki, who taught him the forbidden art Seal Release. Ryu is definitely not someone you want to fight against.

Next we have Hyoen, a crossbreed between an Uchiha, a Hyuga and a Yuki. His mother was a combination of Uchiha and Hyuga while his father is a Yuki who can control ice. The Uchihas and Hyugas are one of Kido's founder, they also have an evolved version of their doujutsu bloodlines, the Uchihas gained the '**Miragan'** or '**Mirror Eyes'** while the Hyugas gain the '**Kurogan'** or '**Dark Eyes'**, these are basically more powerful versions of the original. Hyoen inherited a mix of both doujutsu which he dubbed '**Kokuyogan (Obsidian Eyes)' **and his dad's **Hyoton** (Ice Release), making him a powerful combination

Last but not least is Yashi. He is also a hybrid from 2 clans, the Senju who controls wood, and the Shikotsu, a clan with a bloodline ability to summon the dead. The Shikotsu bloodline is known as the '**Shi Seino'**, the '**Deathly Performance'**, with this ability he can summon spirits of the dead to help him out in times of need. Don't mess with him or he'll send you to death's door, literally.

4 boys, 1 team, they are known as 'Team X', the 4 best genins in their generation. And they are currently on a mission, it is an A-Ranked mission from a villager Nami no Kuni. He said that Nami currently ruled by a tyrant named Gato, a little midget with enough money to supply 10 S-Rank missions at once. Their job is to kill Gato, simple as that.

The four continued to run in silence until Naruto broke it.

"So, think there's any other village coming?"

"I don't think so, Nami is currently poor and asking for an A-Rank is pretty expensive" Hyoen replied.

"Yeah, 'Sides, even if there are other village, it'll probably be a minor one, nothing we can handle" Yashi said confidently.

"Um… dude, you do realize that Kido is technically a minor too, right?" Ryu asked.

"Yeah, we don't have the 5 Major Daimyos seal to proof we're a major village" Hyoen said.

"Yeah, but considering our powers, we could be one" Yashi said.

"Yeah, think about it, we got a whole clan of Senju, Uchiha, Hyuga, Yuki, Kaguya, Shirogane, Sabaku, Hozuki, Kurama and even more! Not to mention our academic standards are way higher, I mean, where else would they teach academy students elemental affinity and an A-Rank jutsu upon graduating?" Naruto said.

"Yeah, guess you're right" Ryu said.

"Land ho!" Yashi shouted.

They look forward and see the shores of Nami, they grinned and Ryu quickly shouted.

"Last one there loses 20 Ryos!"

The 4 then ran to the shores while laughing, little do they know that this mission will be a special one, especially for the Namikaze…

* * *

**-Nami no Kuni-**

Kakashi Hatake is no pushover, he is a wielder of the sharingan and the son of the legendary White Fang, but even he will be hard-pressed against these 2 shinobis in front of him. His opponent right now is the 'Demon of the Mist' Zabuza Momochi and the 'Head of the Kurosuki' Raiga Kurosuki. The holder of the Kubikiribocho and the Kiba respectively, and although they claimed to hate each other, they work incredibly well together, hence, Kakashi's situation now.

His team? His so called team consists of: 1. A broody king of emos. 2. A useless pink haired banshee and 3. A pale kid who always put on a fake smile while commenting about other people's genitals. They are also known as Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and Sai. Overall, they're useless, well, except for Sai.

"So Zabuza, how would you like to finish this? Decapitation? Or straight down the middle?" Raiga asked to his temporary partner.

"Stop messing around Raiga, let's just finish this quickly" replied Zabuza.

"Fine, fine. Damn asshole, such a killjoy…" Raiga said.

"Sasuke, Sakura, Sai, when I say 'go', run away as fast as you can. Got it?" Kakashi said.

Both Raiga and Zabuza readied their blades and charged.

"GO!"

The three genins tried to run but was blocked by 2 water-clones from Zabuza, the clone went through a string of handseals and shouted out.

"**Water Release: Water Prison!"**

The three genins were then encased in a water sphere that was connected to the hands of the clones, making them unable to move as they slowly suffocate.

Kakashi sighed and looked at the 2 nuke-nins heading towards him.

'_Well, guess this is it… I'm sorry Sensei, for not living up to your dreams. Obito, for dying right now. And Naruto, for not being there for you. Gai, Kurenai, Asuma…. Goodbye…_' He thought sadly.

The blade neared him and he closed his eyes, only to hear the sound of metal clashing against each other.

"Wha-" Zabuza said confused.

BAM! A foot slammed into Zabuza's face and a fist into Raiga's gut. The two A-Rank nuke-nins was knocked back into the water. SLASH! The two clones were decapitated by a katana, making them disperse into water.

Kakashi then looked at his saviors and was shocked. There, standing in front of him with a kunai in one hand, was one Naruto Uzumaki along with 3 other boys his age.

"N-Naruto?" he asked in disbelieve, but was quickly snapped out by a shout.

"Guys! Four Star Formation,!" shouted a black haired boy.

The 4 newcomers then jumped forward and surround the 2 swordsmen in a square formation.

"Break out!" the boy shouted again.

"I call cleaver guy!" shouted a redhead.

"Ditto!" Naruto shouted and both boys lunged at Zabuza while the other 2 engaged Raiga.

* * *

**-Naruto & Ryu VS Zabuza-**

Zabuza who just got up felt 2 strong chakra signatures nearing him, he quickly spins around and swing his oversized zanbato, only to see a red haired kid blocking it with an equally large zweihander.

The zweihander was 6 feet long and was pitch black. The sword's hilt was covered in leather and a single red streak was on the middle of the blade. Zabuza took a double take and was shocked beyond imagination, he recognized this particular sword.

'_THE RAGE FANG!? I THOUGHT IT WAS LOST AGES AGO! HOW THE FUCK CAN THIS KID HAVE IT!?_' Zabuza screamed in his mind.

"You know, you shouldn't be distracted in a battle" said a new kid with blond hair, who was aiming a kunai to his spine.

Zabuza acted quickly and performed a **Kawarimi** with a water clone. He looked at his two opponents and took in their features. To say that he was shocked was a huge understandment.

"Blond hair, orange theme and a red spiral on his back, you are the 'Orange Fox' aren't you? And you, red hair, dragon designs and a large double-edged sword, the 'Crimson Dragon'?" Zabuza asked.

"How did you know?" Ryu asked.

"Are you kidding? Who doesn't know 2 of 4 kids that started the 'Night of the Four Monsters?" Zabuza asked.

The Night of Four Monsters, it's an incident that happened last year. A One night, missing ninjas and bandits from all around the world were gathering at The Fourth Ground, they all gathered because they were invited by an orange masked man named Tobi to be a member of his organization, the Kyokko (Daybreak). But turns out, the 'Tobi' was a fraud, it was then revealed that the gathering is actually a trap that was set up by 4 kids that weren't even genins yet, they massacred a total of 10.538 missing-nins, and 23.874 bandits, leaving only 1 bandit and 1 nuke-nin alive. Legend has it, that these 4 summoned monsters to help them in the massacre, an orange fox, a red demon, a creature that appears to be made of trees and bones along another made of Ice.

"The Night of Four Monsters huh? I remembered that, so, now that you know who we are, are you still gonna fight?" Naruto asked.

"Of course! I always wanted to test out myself against one of the 'monsters'" Zabuza said going through some handseals, "**Water Release: Jet Bullets!"**

4 bullets of pressurized water were launched at the 2 Kido shinobis.

"Naruto! Cover me!" Ryu shouted.

"**Wind Release: Vacuum Dome!"** shouted the blond, a dome of winds enveloped Ryu and protected him from the water bullets. The dome then dissipated and Zabuza charged at Ryu.

The two ninjas engaged in a deadly dance, blade to blade, zanbato to zweihander. They traded slashes, thrusts, blocks and parries. In the end the two got caught in a deadlock, attempting to overpower the other.

"Say kid, is this really _the_ Rage Fang?" Zabuza asked.

"Yeah"

"Are the legends about this sword true?" Zabuza asked again.

"Yep"

"Which one?"

"All of them"

Now that got a shocked look from Zabuza. The Rage Fang, a legendary sword that was lost during the clan wars. Legend has it, that the sword connects to your soul, using your emotions as its power source. They say that with enough determination you can cut a mountain in a half, with this sword that saying is literal.

Zabuza was then snapped out of his musings when something slammed into his stomach, sending him to a nearby tree. He looked up to see the blond with one arm outstretched a faint bluish aura around his hand.

"What was that?" the missing nin asked.

"This" the blond replied as a blue orb of swirling mass of chakra materialized on his hand.

Zabuza'z eyes widen and he shouted, "NO WAY! THAT'S…" he was then cut off when the orb was thrown at him and slammed into his gut.

"**Rasen Taiho! (Spiralling Cannon)"** Naruto shouted.

Zabuza quickly got up, ignoring the pain on his body, he went through a string of handseals and shouted, "**Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet!"**

A large serpentine dragon emerged from the water, its body made of water and eyes glowing bright yellow. It let out a mighty roar and attacked the 2 genins.

The two genins then went through their own set of handseals, once they're done, they shouted back.

"**Wind Release: Razor Vortex"** Naruto shouted.

"**Lava Release: Lava Spirits, Bugs!" **Shouted Ryu.

A tornado rose from the ground and crashed the dragon, both attacks canceling each other out. Then, out of the remains, a swarm of bugs flew at Zabuza, swarming around him while flashing red, then they exploded.

Zabuza managed to switch with a log and came out with only minor burn marks.

"**Water Release: Water Shark Swallow!"** Zabuza said as a large shark made of water sped towards the Kido nins.

"**Wind Release: Wind Blade Extension!" **Naruto shouted, a wind-blade formed around his hand and he thrusted it into the sharks mouth, the blade extended and destroyed the shark.

"**Wind Release: Air Cage!"** a strong wave of winds, courtesy of Naruto, came from the ground and started whipping around Zabuza, the hard winds making him unable to move, locking him in place. Ryu went through a set of handseals and shouted.

"**Earth Release: Earth Golem Fist!"** a large humanoid structure of rocks formed in front of the paralyzed Zabuza and delivered an incredibly powerful punch to the man, knocking him away.

"Ryu, lets finish this!" Naruto shouted to his partner.

The two Kido nins then neared Zabuza from both left and right sides, just as the 2 were about to attack 2 senbon was logged into the man's neck.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" they both shouted in surprise.

* * *

**-Hyoen & Yashi VS Raiga (Same time)-**

Raiga is a powerful shinobi, otherwise he won't be able to wield the kiba. But the two mere genins in front of him right now is only toying with him, only receiving minor scratches and burns.

"C'mon, you can do better than that can you?" Yashi asked.

"ARGH! **Lightning Release: False Darkness!"** Raiga shouted, 2 beams of electricity arched towards the 2 Kido ninjas.

"**Ice Release: Portal Payback!" **Shouted Hyoen

"**Onmyouji: Wondrous Doors!" **Yashi shouted.

A glowing blue pentagram with a star and a red kanji in it appeared on Yashi's chest, the lightning hit Yashi and the pentagram glowed brighter, absorbing the attack. The burns and scratches on his body then healed, surprising the nuke-nin.

Meanwhile, a mirror of ice formed in front of Hyoen. The lightning hit it and was absorbed. Raiga was shocked, literally, he felt electricity coursing through his body as he fell to one knee, he looked behind him and found another ice mirror that's identical to the first one.

"H-How did you do that?" Raiga asked catching his breath.

"The ice mirror was actually a portal, I used one mirror to take the attack and the other one to return it to you" Hyoen said.

"As for me, the pentagram on my chest is a special technique of mine that converts harmful chakra into healing chakra, that simple" Yashi said nonchalantly.

"Grrr, **Water Release: Water Ball! Lightning Release: Static Shot!"** Raiga shouted, launching a large ball of water and a beam of lightning, the attacks merging into one.

Yashi stepped forward and shouted, "**Samurai: One Sword!"**

A human skeleton wearing samurai armor and holding 1 katana appeared out of a red seal on the ground, the samurai then slashed the lightning charged water ball, destroying it.

"**Ice Release: Frost Bite!" ** Hyoen said after going through some handseals. Ice started spiralled around his right fist, he punched it towards Raiga and a giant tiger head made out of ice was launched at the nuke-nin, its mouth opened ready to devour him.

"Shit, **Lightning Release: Storm Bomb!" **Raiga said as he launched his attack, an orb of lightning was shot into the tiger's mouth, it then exploded, taking the tiger with it. Unfortunately for him, the explosion obscured his vision.

Raiga then heard two cries from in front of him, "**Wind/Earth Release: Savage Cyclone/Rock Dumplings!"**

Raiga manage to see a cyclone with huge chunks of rocks heading towards him, right before he was engulfed in it he heard a cry of "**Collaboration Technique: Gaea's Wrath!"**

Raiga was caught inside the storm of sharp winds and stone, he felt his body getting weaker by every hit and cut. After a while, the storm died down.

"Well, time to wrap this up" Hyoen said.

Suddenly, 2 senbon needle logged themselves into Raiga's neck.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" the two genins shouted.

* * *

**-Team 7-**

Kakashi and his genins felt something was off and slowly the mist started to disappear, revealing the 4 newcomers with their opponents knocked out with 2 senbons logged into their necks.

A masked figure then dropped from a nearby tree and walked towards the 2 kiri nins, Kakashi saw his/her masks and knew that this guy is a hunter-nin.

"Thank you for weakening these two for us, we've been hunting them for some time now. Now if you excuse me, I'll need to take the body" Said the hunter-nin in a feminine voice.

But just as she/he reached the 2 swordsmen, he/she have to jump away to avoid a zweihander aiming for his/her **(K: Goddamnit D! Just pick one! || D: Not yet K) **head, courtesy of Ryu.

"What are you doing!? I need to take their bodies to destroy them!" the hunter-nin shouted.

"Don't bullshit us, if you really are a hunter-nin then you would destroy their body right now, not taking them with you" Hyoen said.

"You want the body? Then come and get it!" Naruto said, drawing 2 three pronged kunais.

'_That's…!'_ Kakashi thought recognizing the kunais.

"I'm sorry but I need to go" the hunter said as he/she quickly grabbed the 2 nuke-nins and shunsined away.

"Damn! He got away" Ryu cursed.

"Um… I'm pretty sure that was a she" Hyoen said.

"No way, that hunter-nin got to be a guy" Yashi said.

"Nah, I really think it was a she, didn't you guys see her rack?" Naruto said.

"See? Naruto agrees with me!" Hyoen said.

"He could be a cross-dresser" Ryu said.

"Dude, what kind of sick ninja would cross-dress?" Naruto asked.

"Remember that Kumo nin last week?" Ryu asked.

"Guys, can we stop talking about the hunter-nin's gender?" Hyoen asked.

"Ok, so what now?" Yashi asked.

"We'll need to go to the village, our client said he lives there" Naruto said.

"What's his name again?" Ryu asked.

"Ishi? Ido? Isodi? Ishida?" Yashi asked.

"Ishido Takimaru" Hyoen said.

"Ahh, yeah, that guy!" Ryu said.

"Alright, let's get going" Naruto said.

The 4 of them were about to run off until they heard somebody called out.

"Wait!" Kakashi called.

"What?" asked the 4 Kido genins in unison.

"Naruto… is that you?" Kakashi asked.

"Konoha!" Shouted Hyoen after seeing his headband.

The 4 then surrounded Kakashi and flared their chakra while leaking a massive amount of killing intent.

"W-What are you doing?" Kakashi asked.

"Silver hair, face mask, headband covering one eye… yep, no doubt about it. Copy Ninja Kakashi, A-Rank jonin of Konoha, wielder of one sharingan, do not underestimate." Ryu said.

'_That's my bingo book entry!' _Kakashi thought surprised.

"Well, looks like we're gonna have to get serious" said Hyoen as he closed his eyes. When he opened them back his eyes have morphed into his doujutsu.

It was nothing like Kakashi ever saw. The pupils have turned into a light violet 6 pointed curvy star with black lines in them and a single black dot in the middle. The white in his eyes have also turned pitch black with crimson hint in color.

'_What kind of doujutsu is that!?_' Kakashi thought.

"**Using 'Mikadzuki' already**?" someone asked in a demonic voice.

"Look who's talking, you're already using '**Kyosha Moi'**" Hyoen replied.

Kakashi looked behind him and saw the redhead who now has blood-red glowing eyes, his teeth were also replaced by sharper ones that resembled those of a wolf's.

"**Touché**" Ryu said.

"What-What are you people?" Kakashi asked fearfully.

"We a**re monsters!" **Naruto said as his voice morphed to a demonic one, red pigmentation formed around his eyes as it turned red with black slitted pupils.

'_Those eyes looked like Jiraya-sama's, that's the '__**Sennin Modo!**__'. But, it's somehow different' _Kakashi thought.

"Yeah…**… monsters!**" Yashi shouted in a raspy voice, armor plating which resembles a skeleton formed around his body.

The atmosphere was getting tense. Kakashi was shocked, the Kido nins were battle ready, 2 out of 3 Konoha genins present were freaking out, Tazuna was confused.

Suddenly a shout was heard, "OI! WHAT HAPPENED HERE!?"

Everyone released their power-ups and looked at the source of the voice and saw a fisherman, wearing black long pants, dark green t-shirt that have its arms ripped off, and a dark blue sash around his waist.

"Tazuna?" he asked.

"Ishido? What are you doing here?" Tazuna asked.

"Waiting for some guys I hired" he said.

"Are you Ishido Takimaru?" Yashi asked the man as he stepped forward.

"Yep" the now named Ishido said as he raised his hand to shake Yashi.

But, instead of shaking it, Yashi rose his hand in a fist with the index and middle finger protruding outwards, creating a scissor like shape.

"I win" Yashi said.

"Alright, that's the password, c'mon lets go back to my place and I'll explain everything" Ishido said.

The Kido ninjas then prepared to leave, but before that they sent Kakashi a warning.

"Don't try anything funny, Konoha" Ryu said venomously, the 4 Kido genins then followed the man to his home

Kakashi was left behind with his group, can only think of one thing.

'_Well… this is getting complicated'_

* * *

**WRAP!**

**This chapter is done! So, Naruto met with Konoha ninjas and reacted violently. Please note that Naruto won't be 'dark' in this fic, he does hate Konoha but he won't be consumed with revenge.**

**By the way, here's the list of harems for Naruto, Ryu, Hyoen and Yashi.**

**Naruto: Shion, Isaribi (she's rarely used), Amaru, Samui.**

**Ryu: Fu, Kurotsuchi, Shizuka, Hotaru.**

**Hyoen: Kin, Karin, Karui, Koyuki. (These four are K's pick, I wonder why…? "-_-)**

**Yashi: Tayuya, Temari.**

**Yup, that's it. So please R&R, fav/follow if you want to. Bye.**

**-D&K out.**


	4. Chapter 4: 7 Days of Nami

**YO! ME D! ME HAZ COM BAK!**

_**And K is here too! We're back with a new chap for The Orange Fox of Space!**_

**But for simplicity sake, were gonna call it TOFOS! Or TOF! take your pick!**

_**Meh, works for me.**_

**Sorry it took so long guys, we were having a hell lot of problems.**

_**Which includes school, family, bad grades, fights, and specially for me… break ups… :(**_

**Yeah… Bad month…**

_**Oh big time…**_

**Anyway, a shout out to all of our reviewers/fav-ers/followers. You guys are all so awesome!**

_**Thx a hell lot for your reviews/fav/follows, we really appreciate it.**_

**Ok! Last time: Team X met Team 7 and the swordsman duo.**

_**Now they'll start their mission!**_

**So let's get to it shall we?**

_**Yes we shall!**_

**Ehem… LET'S START THIS SHIT!**

**Note:**

'**Element' Style: normal elemental techniques.**

'**Element' Release: stronger elemental techniques.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto/Ninja Saga/Any reference that may be used in this fic.**

**~This fic is brought to you by the DnK Productions~**

* * *

_**7 Days of Nami**_

**-Nami no Kuni, Ishido's Residence-**

The four Kido ninjas and Ishido finally reached their destination, Ishido's house. It was a small traditional house of wood, it wasn't very small but wasn't very big either. The five entered the house and saw a blur crashed into Ishido.

"Ishi-kun!" shouted a female voice.

"Rei-chan!" Ishido said to the woman clinging onto him.

The woman appeared to be to be in her 30s like Ishido. She has long black hair that reached to her back and fair skin, her eyes were blue and she was wearing a light blue kimono that's held together by a white sash.

"Are you hurt? Did the thugs attack you? Is Gato on to you? Are you okay?" Rei asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, I'm not hurt, stop worrying so much" Ishido said with a small laugh.

"Well what kind of wife am I if I don't worry about her own husband?" Rei asked with a smile.

"Mom? Is dad home?" a voice asked.

"Yes sweetie, daddy's home" Rei said.

A little girl around 8 years old came into view, she was wearing plain yellow t-shirt and blue pants, she was also holding a teddy bear with a few patches on it.

"Mommy, who are those?" she asked, gesturing towards the ninjas.

"Oh! Right, I haven't introduced you guys!" Ishido said, he then gestured towards Yashi and said, "This is… urm… come to think of it I never got your names…" everyone sweat-dropped from that.

"I'm Yashi, that's Naruto, the redhead is Ryu and the guy in blue is Hyoen. We're shinobis from the Hidden Orbit Village" Yashi said.

"Cool, as you know, I'm Ishido, my wife here is Rei and the little girl is Suki, say hi Suki" Ishido said.

"Hi!" Suki said with a large smile on her face.

"Hidden Orbit? I never heard of that place" Rei said, "Honey, how did you hire them?"

"I gave the mission request to the Orbit Station" Ishido replied.

"Yeah, you see, the Orbit Station is actually our mission receiver, they will accept missions and send them to Kidogakure. We have a total of 15 Orbit Stations spread all over the earth" Hyoen informed.

"Where is this Hidden Orbit Village anyway?" Rei asked.

"Can't tell you, hidden remember?" Hyoen said with a small smirk.

"Okay, we won't pry" Ishido said.

"Good. Now please give us as much as info you can on Gato and his gang" Hyoen said.

"Alright, as you know, Gato runs a shipping company that has taken over Nami. He hires thug from other places to guard Nami to make sure no one gets in or out other than his own people" Ishido informed them.

"Wait, then how did you reach the Orbit Station? The closest one here is outside Nami. Also, how did you get the money? I thought Gato took everything" Hyoen asked.

"There is one spot where we can get out of here, Tazuna, the old guy with the group from before probably used that route too. I managed to get out of Nami and give a request to the Orbit, I managed to get the money from selling some stuff I brought, I also worked at some place to get money" Ishido said.

"I see, continue" Hyoen said.

"Okay. Gato also hires ninjas on some occasions, but only when it's something big" Ishido said.

"Alright then. Do you know where Gato's place is?" Hyoen asked.

"No, but his men does" Ishido said.

"Okay, that's all I need to know" Hyoen said.

"Can I ask you a question?" Ishido said.

"Sure"

"Why are you the only one listening about the info?" Ishido asked while looking at the other three genins, who were playing poker.

"I'm the strategist of the group, I'm the only one who needs the info because I'm the guy who's making the plans. The others have their own role in the team too. Naruto is the trap master and light striker, Yashi is the support and defense while Ryu is the tracker and heavy striker" Hyoen informed him.

"Oh must be tough being the planner" Ishido said.

"I'm not the only planner here, if I can't make plans for some reason then one of them will, Naruto is the most frequent one though"

"Oh, alright. So, when are you going?" Ishido asked.

"One week starting from tomorrow. We'll need to gather info and make preparations first, we'll attack in one week" Hyoen said.

"Okay, I'm going to bed, it's getting late. See you four tomorrow" Ishido said as he went to bed.

The Kido genins stopped playing and started discussing plans.

"Alright, we got seven days to kill the midget, here's the plan. Naruto, go around town and start gathering information on Gato and his company through the civilians, don't rise suspicions and gather as much as info you can. Ryu, get some thugs and interrogate them, find out where Gato lives, his activities and also his plans. Once your done dispose of the body, killing is optional. Yashi, I'm gonna need you to infiltrate Gato's shipping company, learn what they are shipping and gather proof of the illegal items, try to shut them down if you can. I'm gonna patrol around Nami to learn the surroundings and try to make the best possible way to bring this guy down. We'll move to attack in one week time, got it?" Hyoen asked the others.

"Got it" the three chorused.

"Alright, the plan is done. Now let's get some sleep, we'll start doing our parts tomorrow" Naruto said.

With that, the four genins crashed their hays.

* * *

**-Nami, Day 1-**

Naruto can be seen walking around the town, stopping occasionaly to ask the people on random things like weather, foods, work and news. He learned that the townspeople are actually building a bridge to connect to the outer world, the only problem is that Gato is trying to stop it since it'll break his hold over Nami. He kept walkin and stopped to help a lady carry her groceries.

"Thank you for helping me young man" the lady said as they walked towards her home.

"You're welcome miss!" Naruto said cheerfully.

"You're not from around here are you?" she asked.

"No, I'm from away. I along with three of my friends, came here through a ship yesterday" Naruto lied.

"Oh, that's good then, you don't have to worry about the deadline" the lady said.

"Deadline?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, Gato demands a large amount of tax every month, if we don't pay him we'll be taken to his place to be executed" said the lady.

"That's horrible!" Naruto said with fake horrification.

"I know… what's even worse is that the deadline is in 6 days…" she said again.

Naruto's eyes widen a bit at that and smirked inwardly, this is gonna be good, "Oh, well I hope you'll get through!"

"Thank you, by the way I never got your name" the lady said.

"My name is Naruto, Naruto Namikaze" Naruto said to the lady with a big smile.

"My name is Tsunami, why don't you come to my place for dinner with your friends sometimes?" Tsunami said.

"Sure!"

"We're here" Tsunami said as they reached her home.

Naruto put the groceries in the house and went out.

"Goodbye Tsunami-san, I hope you pull through" Naruto said as he left.

"Bye" Tsunami said as she watched the orange clad blonde leave, "Nice kid"

Naruto made a dash towards Ishido's house, he done his job for today and he'll continue tomorrow, he got a whole week anyway.

* * *

**-Nami, Day 2-**

Ryu is hanging in a bar, he was sitting on a corner while downing his sake. He then saw two people with tattoos all over their body walked in, one was skinny while the other was fat.

"OI! Get us two bottles of sake, NOW! We're Gato's so make it quick!" fatty said.

The bartender gave them their orders, the two men took the bottles from the tender and left without paying, Ryu quickly followed the two secretly.

He followed them to one of the houses and he **Henged** into a small mouse to enter unnoticed. He then saw the two thugs met up with three other and started talking about some random things over a game of cards. Ryu released his **Henge** and moved to attack.

"Hey! What's that kid doing here!?" One of the thugs shouted.

"Damn it he could be one of those ninja guys! Get him!" another shouted.

The five thugs charged at Ryu, intending to kill him. Ryu just smirked and did four handseals.

"**Lava Release: Obsidian Rain!" **he shouted.

Ryu's cheeks bulged slightly and he spit out a rain of obsidians the size of a fist, he quickly went through another set of handseals and shouted another technique.

"**Lava Release: Black Rock Binding!"** the obsidians then broke into dust and covered the thugs, solidifying once fully covered, creating five cocoons of obsidians with the thugs inside, their face being the only part of their bodies showing.

"Alright bitches, I want some answers and you're gonna give it to me now" Ryu said.

"Like hell we will!" one of them shouted.

"Geez, no need to be so serious, how about we make this a game?" **(K: Oh… I know where this is going…)** Ryu said casually while taking out a scroll.

"A game?" one asked.

"Yeah, a game" Ryu answered with a smile. He opened the scroll and the whole world seemed to black out.

* * *

**-?-**

**XXX WARNING! VIOLENT CONTEXT BELOW! SKIP TO THE NEXT CAPITAL BOLD TO AVOID! XXX**

The thugs found themselves in an unknown place, they looked around and saw that they were still in the cocoons but they were also arranged in a circular pattern inside a large glass container with metal floor and roof. The roof suddenly opened up and a television could be seen, it then displayed someone wearing a white Oni mask with red eyes and red spiral marks on the cheeks, it also have red hair that reached to the shoulder of the wearer.

"Hello gentlemen, call me Blade. Today we're going to play a little game…" the masked man said, "What you need to do is tell me everything you can about Gato's location, activities and plans. You have exactly two hundred seconds each, if you lie or resist you will be dropped down into one of my toys we'll start from you and move clockwise" Blade said gesturing to one of the thugs, "Your time begins now"

"HAH! This is a fucking bluff! It's probably some of those illusions you ninjas use! I'm not falling for it!" thug No. 1 said confidently.

"Too bad…" sighed Blade.

The floor under thug 1 opened and he fell downwards screaming. Outside the glass container, a spotlight shined onto a contraption unlike anything the thugs ever see before. It was a large cylinder made of glass with razor sharp blades spinning quickly at the bottom, a thick wooden cage was placed on top of the cylinder. In the cage thug 1 can be seen standing without his cocoon.

"Okay buddy, listen up. You got exactly five minutes to get out of the cage, the key is _inside_ one of the wooden bars. When time is up the cage will be dropped into the blender under you, start now" Blade said.

The thug tried desperately to break the bars, but his efforts were in vain. The five minutes are up and he was dropped into the blender. The spinning knives cutting the cage and him into pieces, sending blood and flesh to the glass walls, turning the once clear glass red. The other thugs were looking with shock and a horrified expression on their faces.

"Sigh… looks like we got a man down, oh well. You, number 2, your two hundred seconds begin now" Blade said.

The thug quickly rattled all info he knows, "Gato's mansion is located exactly 500 meters south from the village, it's guarded by thugs 24/7! There is an underground tunnel that leads to the mansion that was made by the rebels that tried to kill Gato! Nobody knows about it but us since we're the one who killed them, the entrance of the tunnel is in the basement of the Thug House, the house you caught us at! That's all I know, I swear! Please let me go-AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" that last part was because he was dropped downwards into a container of acid.

"He was lying, he knows something more… oh well your turn bitch, and if you tell me something the last guy just said, I'll drop you too." Blade said to thug 3.

The thug spit out info about the missing-nins Gato hired: Zabuza Momochi, Raiga Kurosuki, Haku Yuki and a kid named Ranmaru. The former two being a member of the 7 Swordsmen while the last two are their respective apprentice, one controls ice while the other has a doujutsu. The thug then kept talking about things like the number of guards and their shift, once Blade got all he needed from the thug, he dropped him to a metal chair, the chair then grew restrictions that held his arms, legs and body, keeping the thug in place.

"The chair you're sitting on is rigged with explosives that will set off in 60 seconds after I finished talking, to get out you must press the button on the back of the chair, good luck" Blade said.

One minute later an explosion could be heard, the remaining thugs watched as their comrade's guts launched itself everywhere.

"Another one bites the dust…meh. Next" Blade said lazily.

This guy gave Blade info about Gato's plan, which is to kill the missing nins he hired once the job is done. Blade was seething internally when he heard this, that bastard will get into one of his toys for sure! But for now, he'll focus on the task at hand. The thug finished telling him everything he knew and was dropped into a wooden coffin, which was then dropped into a metal coffin with 10 cm spikes lining on the inside, which was then dropped into a trash compactor, turning the coffin into a compact cube… which was then dropped into an incinerator. **(K: dude, that's just cruel… I fucking love it!|D: why thank you, good sir…|K: dude, stop talking like that, its creeping me out)**

"Well… lookie here… the last man standing… now I ain't gonna bullshit so spill" Blade said to the last thug.

"FUCK YOU FREAK! I'M NOT GONNA SAY ANYTHING! YOU CAN GO DIE IN HELL FOR ALL I CARE! FUCK YOU!" the last thug screamed.

"Feisty ones… always the best to break…" Blade said as he dropped the man into one of his toys.

The man fell into a small circular chamber with seal arrays on the wall, the man's hand was then bound into chains, a lock then keyed the chain in place and he was set dangling 3 feet above ground from the roof. A drill which came out of the ground then made a hole in his feet, making him scream in agony, he felt something being put into the hole, one in each foot, before it was sewn together. All around him, the seals started to glow red. He then heard Blade's voice from outside the chamber.

"Now, for this game I need you to unlock the chains holding you while the seals around you shoot flaming arrows towards you. The key is in one of your foot, there are two keys in there, one that will blow you up if put into the lock, and one that will get you out. You have five minutes to get out before lava is poured into the chamber, you may start… now"

The thug struggled to take the keys in his feet, the flaming arrows making it harder. After four exhausting minutes, the thug already has around thirty arrows and third degree burns all over him, he finally managed to get one of the keys. He quickly put it into the keyhole but nothing happened. Dread filled the thug as he realized what's going happen next, a glowing blue seal array spread from the lock to his body, once the seal covered him, he exploded violently. Pieces of the thug was sent all over the chamber, the arrows stopped suddenly, and lava started pouring out of the seals form the wall, incinerating the thug's remains.

Blade then took of his mask to reveal Ryu, who had a contemplating look in his face he then disappeared from the darkness as if he ceased to exist…

* * *

**XXX SAVE ZONE! SAVE ZONE! SAVE ZONE! XXX**

Ryu reappeared in the Thug House, the information he got from the thugs were concerning, he had to give this to Hyoen. He then ran towards Ishido's to deliver the news.

* * *

**-Nami, Day 3-**

It was a peace and quiet morning in Ishido's, Ishido was in the living room, Rei was doing chores, Suki was playing with her dolls and the four Kido shinobis were outside sparring. The day went on quietly until…

BOOM!

A loud explosion was heard, Ishido and his family ran outside to see what's going on. When the three saw what's really going on, they froze in shock.

There, in their backyard, were two monsters facing off each other. One was a creature that appeared to be a were-fox, half man half fox, the creature was 3 meters tall with dark red-orange fur with black claws and white set of teeth that that were sharpened to the point, the creature a long tail that was swishing around behind him. Its fur was stained with spots of blood here and there, making its appearance more intimidating.

The other creature was also 3 meters tall, but instead of a Werefox like the first, it looks like a man buffed up to the max with a bull head, a minotaur. The minotaur was covered in, blood red fur with a few white patches on the forearms, neck, back, shin and chest, the creature also have black markings on a few part of his body. Protruding from its head, were two black horns that curved forward with sharp point and edges. The minotaur also has a muscled tail with a spiked mace on the end, but what really draw their attention is a glowing blue circle the size of a fist that's protruding half-an-inch from its chest. The minotaur have lots of cuts around his body, the cuts seemed to be made by claws.

What further shocked the family is that they can see Hyoen and Yashi _relaxing_ on a tree while watching the two beasts fight. The two doesn't seemed to care about what's happening, instead the two shinobi occasionally talked to each other while watching the fight.

The two beasts then ceased fighting and their body gave out a faint red glow, the glow brightens and engulfed the two, when the light receded, Naruto and Ryu could be seen standing in the spot of the fox and minotaur respectively. They then turned to the family and all four asked in unison.

"What?"

"W…What was that!?" Ishido shouted.

"It's one of our… abilities…" Naruto said.

"Are you two the only ones who can do that?" Rei asked.

"Nah, there are a total of eight other people who can, ten counting the two of us. But , Hyoen and Yashi can do something similar to this though" Ryu said.

The family then turned to the aforementioned teens, the two seemed to be concentrating on something. Then changes overtook their bodies.

Yashi's body became slightly bigger and taller, black markings spread all over his body, covering him. The markings then glow ghastly green, Yashi's nails became claws, his skin turned jet black, fangs grew from his mouth, his hair became white and longer, a pair of bony horns sprouted out from his head, bone spikes protruded from his back in a straight line with his spine, he also grew black leathery wings and a tail made of bones. He then opened his eyes to reveal two glowing green eyes, the glow on his markings then faded but the color remains. He then looked at the others with his glowing eyes.

Hyoen's transformation was different. His body was slowly froze, literally, ice started forming on his skin, encasing him in an armor like way. Once fully covered in ice, Hyoen's body grew thin, slim and tall. Claws formed on his hands, his back hunched, his head then transformed into a wolf's made of ice. The ice continue to transform until it became an ice sculpture of a werewolf, it then cracked and broke at some parts, the ice slowly turning into flesh and fur. After a few seconds, a living, breathing and moving werewolf with snow white fur took the place of the statue. It has several parts on his fur that were blue but the creature was mostly white, its eyes were blue with black wolf pupils, its white claws and fangs having a slight glow from reflecting the sunlight, it then howled to the sky and looked at the family.

Ishido and Rei was shocked beyond their imaginations, they knew ninjas can do seemingly impossible things but this is just ridiculous. Suki on the other hand, have stars in her eyes.

"THAT WAS AWESOME! You can be a big red bull! And, and you were a fox! And you have wings and green and fangs! You were Hyoen-san, and then you were ice then BOOM! You're a Wolman! That was awesome! Can you teach me? Please! Teachmeteachmeteachmeteachme!" Suki said enthusiastically.

Yashi and Hyoen reverted back into their human form, both laughing at the little girl's antics. Naruto was on the ground laughing and Ryu was holding his stomach.

"Hehehe… Sorry kiddo, we can't teach you to turn like us" Yashi said.

The girl deflated, "Oh…"

"But" Naruto said.

The girl looked at Naruto with hope in her eyes.

"We can teach you the **Henge**, it can turn you into anything you want, and although it's not real, you can still use it to scare people since it _looked _real" he said.

The girl brightened and glomped the Naruto.

"YAAAY! I will be ninja!" The girl shouted.

"Yeah, but first we must train you to use chakra" Naruto said.

"That's okay! I will be a good student!" Suki said happily.

"Ok, Naruto, since you offered to do it, you'll train her" Yashi said.

"That's alright, I've done my share of the job anyways" Naruto said.

"I'll help out, I've also finished my biz" Hyoen said.

"Of course you have! You got the easy one! I need to infiltrate a shipping company damn it!" Yashi said to Hyoen.

"So?" Hyoen asked.

"I got no idea on how to drive a ship! Why do I need to infiltrate!?" Yashi said.

"Okay, first of all your zipper is down" Hyoen said.

"Damn it!" Yashi shouted as he fixed his zipper.

"Second, you don't need to know how drive a ship, you can just be the crew. Third, you need to infiltrate because you're the only one who can, you took the 'SAI' extracurricular back in the academy remember?" Hyoen said.

"True, true…" Yashi admitted.

"What's SAI?" Ishido asked.

"Spying and Infiltration" Yashi answered

"There's an extracurricular for spying in ninja academies?" Rei asked.

"Well, we're not sure about other village's academies but we do in our village" Naruto said.

"Are there other extracurricular?" Ishido asked.

"Yeah, there's Spying and Infiltration (SAI), Torture and Interrogation (T&I), Stealth and Assassination (SnA), Medic, Kenjutsu, Sealing, Tactics and Strategy (TS) and also Trap Making" Ryu said.

"I took Trap Making and Sealing" Naruto said.

"T&I plus Sealing" Ryu said.

"TS and Kenjutsu" Hyoen informed.

"SAI and SnA" Yashi said.

"Oh, okay, by the way, as long as you don't destroy my yard then… you can keep training" Ishido.

"Alright, thanks" Ryu said.

"C'mon Suki! We'll start teaching you today" Naruto said to the child.

"ALRIGHT!" Suki exclaimed as they began training.

* * *

**-Nami, Day 4-**

It was afternoon in Nami, the people of the town are just relaxing (well, as relaxed as you can be while being ruled by a tyrant) in their home. The people in Ishido's house were also relaxing.

The Kido ninjas managed to get their job finished early. Naruto have gained enough info from the civilians, Ryu have enough info on Gato from his thugs, Hyoen already have a plan to ambush Gato and Yashi have gained Gato's trust. There is only one thing still bothering them though, they are still not sure on what to do with Zabuza and the other guys Gato hired, but as Naruto put it 'We'll cross the bridge when we get there'. On the side note, Suki is able to awaken her chakra, Naruto and Hyoen are already training her in **Henge**, she can make simple ones like changing her body colors but it's still not perfect.

Everyone was relaxing until Rei walked into the living room with a smile on her face.

"Good news everyone! We're invited by Tsunami to have dinner together! She said it's to celebrate the soon to be freedom of Nami" Rei said.

"Wait, soon to be freedom? How does she know we're here?" Ryu asked.

"I don't know, but she also said that there are other guests there to, four people that are living in her house and a few kids who somehow came into Nami a few days ago…" Rei said.

"A few kids who came to Nami a few days ago… why does that sound familiar?" Hyoen asked.

"I don't know, she said that she was told by a yellow haired boy with whisker marks on… his… cheeks…" she drawled out the end as everyone's eyes went to Naruto who was whistling innocently.

"Naruto… you wouldn't know anything about this… won't you?" Hyoen asked slowly.

"Uhm…. No! What makes you think of that? I don't know anything! Really! Hehehehe…." Naruto said nervously.

"Well if that's true then you wouldn't mind Ryu running a few tests right?" Yashi said, Ryu took out his Blade mask and put it on his face.

"NO! I DO KNOW! I KNOW! I KNOW!" Naruto shouted panicked. He have seen what Ryu does to people on his 'tests', he definitely don't want him to do those to him.

"Spill" Yashi said.

"I met Tsunami while gathering info, she kinda, well… invited me and by proxy, you guys… to dinner" Naruto explained.

"You did WHAT!?" shouted all of the Kido nins.

"But I didn't tell her we were ninjas! I told her we are just four kids!" Naruto said quickly.

"Then if she doesn't know we are here to help Nami, who would she meant?" Yashi asked.

"Konoha" Hyoen said.

Everyone turned to Hyoen with confusion on the civilian side and realization on the shinobi side.

"Don't you guys remember? We met a team from Konoha when fighting Zabuza and Raiga, a team that was led by Kakashi Hatake nonetheless! This can't be a coincidence!" Hyoen said.

"But we saw their client, a drunken old man. Tsunami is a woman" Naruto said.

"Does Tsunami have an older relative by a chance?" Hyoen asked Rei.

"She has her father" Rei said.

"There you have it, it's probably her father" Hyoen said.

"So you're saying that the Konoha team will be there too?" Ryu asked.

"_Huge _possibility" Hyoen said.

"Okay, so we might end up in a fight against Konoha nins?" Yashi asked.

"Maybe, but I hope not. 'Cause if we do, the whole world will hear about Kidogakure, and we were supposed to keep it a secret" Hyoen said again.

"So, any plan to avoid that?" Naruto asked.

Ryu then perked up and shouted, "I GOT IT! Okay, first, we'll need twenty meters of ninja wire. Next, we'll need three fuma shurikens, two **Lava Bunshins**, two rabid dogs and-"

"NO!" the three other ninjas shouted.

"What? Why?" Ryu asked.

"The last time we go with your plan at Hane no Kuni you nearly wiped an _island_ off the map" Yashi said.

"And the time before that you blew up an explosive tag factory" Hyoen said.

"Hey our target died in the explosion right? And that time in Hane was an accident!" Ryu said.

"I know but let's face it bro, your plans sucks" Naruto said.

"Everyone's a critic…" Ryu grumbled in defeat, a dark cloud of frustration hanging above his head.

"Alright, if we _actually_ will fight the Konoha group, should we call Sensei?" Yashi said.

"Sensei is still on an S-Rank at Kumo, we'll need to do things ourselves for now" Naruto said.

"Okay, so we gotta show up and not cause trouble, simple enough" Hyoen said.

"Except that we _always _get into trouble somehow!" Yashi shouted.

"Sigh… I know…" Hyoen said dejectedly.

"Okay, let's just do our regular plan" Naruto said.

"Yeah, wing it and hope everything goes smoothly" Ryu said.

"That doesn't sound like a plan…" the civilians said with a sweatdrop.

"Okay, whatever, let's just go" Hyoen said.

* * *

**-Tsunami's Residence-**

The four Kido shinobi and Ishido's family finally reached Tsunami's house. Rei then knocked the door, a few seconds later Tsunami opened it.

"Welcome!" she said, she then saw Naruto and his friends asked, "Oh, Naruto and friends are here too! Well c'mon in" she said as she led them into the house. When they reached the dining room, the four Kido nins met eyes with the Konoha group. Suddenly, they blurred.

In the span of a second, the ninjas had changed positions. Kakashi was pointing a kunai to Hyoen's heart, Hyoen has a katana in hand pointing at Kakashi's side, Naruto was holding Kakasi's arm and with a kunai aiming for the jonin's neck, Sai was holding a tanto to Yashi's stomach, Yashi had a kunai an inch from Sai's face, Sasuke and Sakura were frozen in place by shock and Ryu had kunai behind Sai's head and his Rage Fang positioned to behead Sasuke and Sakura's in a second.

Kakashi took a good look at the katana his opponent was holding, it has a blue hilt and guard, the blade was black and was serrated, the serrated parts were light blue. The weirdest part about the blade is that Kakashi could feel coldness emanating from the blade.

"Drop the kunai Hatake…" Naruto said coldly.

"Naruto… What is the meaning of this?" Kakashi asked.

"We're here because we were invited by Tsunami. Now drop. The. Kunai." Hyoen said.

"Why should I?" Kakashi asked.

"Because if you don't, these cute little students of yours will be a head shorter. And don't act like you don't care, this brat in blue is Konoha's last Uchiha" Ryu said.

"Fine…" Kakashi said reluctantly.

"W…What was that!?" Tsunami shouted.

"Sorry Tsunami-san, ninja business, it won't happen again" Naruto said sheepishly.

"Okay" Tsunami said.

They then eat dinner, the atmosphere was tense between the two shinobi teams, Kakashi then decided to break the silence.

"So, Naruto, mind introducing us?" Kakashi asked.

"Sure, I'm Naruto, the redhead's Ryu, the brunette is Yashi and the last one is Hyoen"

"Okay, I'm Kakashi, the emo is Sasuke, bubblegum there is Sakura and the pale kid is Sai. So, why are you here?" Kakashi asked.

"Mission" Naruto replied simply.

"What kind?" Kakashi asked again.

"Assassination" Naruto answered.

The Konoha team was shocked beyond their minds, these four are on an assassination mission? Its regular for ninjas but that's for high chunin rank and above, to know that four kids to take on an assassination job is ridiculous!

"May I ask who?" Sai asked with a fake smile on his face.

"Gato" Yashi answered, shocking everyone.

"You're here to kill Gato!?" Tazuna shouted in shock.

"Yeah/Uh-huh/Yep/Pretty much" the Kido nins answered casually.

Everyone was in a state of shock until someone broke out of his stupor.

"Ceh, it's not like you clanless losers can do anything" Sasuke said with a smirk.

The four Kido shinobis then blurred slightly. In a blink of an eye, a zweihander, a katana, a kunai and a tanto was pointing at the Uchiha's neck, head, heart and left lung.

"H-H-HOW DARE YOU!? I AM AN ELITE UCHIHA! ONE OF THE LAST TWO ON THE FACE OF THE EARTH! HOW DARE YOU POINT YOUR WEAPONS AT ME!?" Sasuke shouted in outrage.

"Like we give a shit. You're nothing but a pathetic excuse of a ninja, Konoha has surely gone weak after my leaving…" Naruto said.

"You're a shame to ninjas everywhere…" Hyoen said.

"That's it! You, me, outside, now!"Sasuke shouted pointing at Hyoen.

Hyoen got up and went outside with Sasuke for their battle.

"Tsunami-san, this may get bloody, would you allow that?" Yashi asked.

"It's okay, I'll let Inari and Suki play somewhere else so they don't have to see" Tsunami said.

* * *

The two went outside with the others watching them. The two genins then prepared for battle.

"You should give up now, you'll never be able to beat an Uchiha like me" Sasuke said.

"Uchiha huh?" Hyoen asked.

"One of the only two elites alive" Sasuke said smugly.

"Nope, your just another Uchiha… actually scratch that you're an embarrassment to me" Hyoen said covering his face with one hand while chuckling.

Sasuke was seething but decided to ask, "And why is that?"

Hyoen's eyes then showed him his eyes, they were blood red with three tomoes in each.

"Because you stained the name of Uchiha" Hyoen said.

Hyoen then disappeared and reappeared in front of Sasuke, he smashed his palms to Sasuke's chest and threw him backwards. Sasuke then got up and shouted.

"How do you have the **Sharingan**? It's impossible!"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm an Uchiha too, well, a quarter Uchiha anyways" Hyoen said.

"No, there aren't any Uchihas left but me and Itachi!" Sasuke shouted.

"Nope, there is actually a whole clan of Uchiha left back in our village" Hyoen said.

"And where is that?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"You bastard!" Sasuke shouted as he charged forward.

Hyoen's eyes the changed again, Kakashi saw this and remembered that time he saw the doujutsu, the different is that it only shows one vertically pointed diamond shape.

"**Acupuncture: Meridians Destruction!" **Hyoen shouted.

An ice needle formed in each of his hands, he then dashed forward and started stabbing Sasuke in certain points.

"First point! Second point! Fourth point! Eighth point! Sixteenth point! Thirty-second point! Sixty-fourth point!" Hyoen said while stabbing Sasuke, once he reached Sixty-four, the needles evaporated and he slammed his palms to Sasuke's chest and shouted, "Destruct!"

Chakra exploded from Sasuke and he was thrown backwards. Hyoen then waited for his opponent to recover, once Sasuke managed to get on his feet, he quickly ran through some handseals.

"**Fire Style: Fireball Technique!" **Konoha's Uchiha shouted, only to find that he can't summon the fireball.

"What the… You! What did you do to me!?" Sasuke shouted to Hyoen.

"Simple, I sealed away your chakra, for the next 48 hours you won't be able to use your chakra. Be glad I didn't permanently disabled your chakra instead" Hyoen said as he turned around and walked away.

"You… you son of a bitch! Raaaaahhhhhh!" Sasuke shouted as he got up and charged at Hyoen with a kunai in hand.

He sped towards Hyoen with the intent to kill, but just as he was about to stab Hyoen in the back of the head, ice needles struck him in some of his pressure points. Sasuke couldn't feel his body and slumped down to the ground like a sack of potatoes.

"Pathetic…" Hyoen said, "I wasn't going to do this but after you tried to attack me from behind… Spike!"

Sasuke suddenly felt intense pain flaring through his body, he couldn't take it anymore and screamed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shouted, she then charged at Hyoen with a kunai, "Bastard! Stay away from Sasuke-kun!"

"**Seal Release: Devil's Tattoo!"**Ryu shouted.

A seal appeared on Sakura's hand, it looks like a tattoo of a horned oni's face with the number zero on the forehead. The zero then turned into a number one and the tattoo glowed red, Sakura felt searing pain coursing through her body, she felt as if she was stabbed by a thousand hot needles. She dropped to the ground and started screaming and crying, she rolled around on the dirt, begging for it to stop. The number one then turned into a two and the pain doubled. Sakura trashed around harder and started sobbing and screaming hysterically that she is sorry. The number then turned back into a zero and the pain stopped.

Ryu towered above Sakura's prone form and pulled her up by the hair. He lifted her body a foot above the ground and looked her in the eyes.

"You're saying you're sorry?" he asked her.

She can only nod while sobbing.

"Then say it bitch!" Ryu said.

"I-I-I-I'm sorry…" She said between sobs.

Ryu then slammed her into the ground and knocked her unconscious.

"Yo Hatake! I thought no civilians beside the client are allowed in a mission, what the fuck is this whore doing here?" Ryu asked irritated.

"She is a kunoichi Ryu-san. Her mom's on the council, they forced me to take her" Kakashi said.

"Damn, suck on you" Naruto said.

"Yeah…" Kakashi said.

Suddenly, a tanto was pointed to Naruto's jugular.

"Naruto Uzumaki, by the name of the great council of Konoha you are under arrest" Sai said.

"Sai! What are you doing!?" Kakashi shouted.

"By the orders of the council, I am to bring Naruto Uzumaki into custody on sight, violence only if necessary" Sai said monotonously.

"Sigh… you want to arrest me?" Naruto asked getting a nod from Sai, "Alright. But one question, how can you do that without your arms?"

Everyone but the Kido ninjas had a look of confusion on their faces, until Sai's arms fell to the ground with a thud. Blood gushed out the severed arms and Sai's shoulder, showering the ground with crimson fluids. Naruto remains unmoved, the only change is that in his hands were pair of trench knives glowing blue with chakra.

'_Chakra blades!' _Kakashi realized.

Sai fell down limply, a shocked look plastered on his face. Before he could make any attempt to get up, wooden tendrils sprouted from the ground and held Sai in place.

'_Wood Release!? But how? That's impossible!'_ Kakashi thought, he widened his eyes when he saw Yashi looking at Sai, his hands in a serpent seal.

"Kakashi, we tolerate challenges but we do _not_ take this turn of events kindly" Hyoen said.

"Sigh… I know but I assure you, I never even heard of these orders, I will get to the bottom of this even if it's the last thing I'll do" Kakashi said confidently.

"Alright, but know this… We are part of a village, to try to arrest a shinobi from another village without a good reason can be considered an international crime…" Naruto said.

"The next time your 'students' want to do something think about the consequences…" Yashi said.

With that, the four Kido shinobi went back inside.

* * *

The Kido team were about to leave until a voice called them.

"Hey! You four!" shouted a child.

"What?"

"Why do you try so hard?" the child asked.

"Pardon?"

"Why do you try so hard to save this place!? You're just outsiders who don't know anything that we suffered! Gato will kill you all! He's stronger than all of you combined! People who lived a normal live like you won't ever underst-" Inari was cut off by a _massive_ amount of killing intent coming from the four Kido genins, everyone present-besides the Kido team -dropped to their knees because of the pressure.

"You shitty brat. _You_, lecturing _us_, about suffering? In a scale of 1-10 your suffering is only 2 or 3 tops! What happened to you? Losing your dad? Being poor? HAH! It's you who got no _fucking_ idea on what suffering is!" Naruto shouted, the killing intent then doubled making Tazuna faint.

"Tell me brat, do you know how it feels like to be betrayed by the village that you nearly died for just because you were bitten by a goddamn wolf? Or how it feels like to be hunted down every night just because some people saw that you have wings? Or how it's like to be dropped in a volcano as a toddler? Or to be hunted down on your own fucking birthday just because of the people's ignorance? Huh? Well do you? Do you!? DO YOU, BRAT!?" Naruto shouted, the killing intent got even more intense to the point where Kakashi started suffocating.

"You don't have any idea on what suffering is! So don't try to mope to us about suffering! We've experienced pain and suffering unlike anything you ever felt before! At least you have loving mother and grandfather, the four of us have never even _meet_ our parents! So if you want to whine about your shitty life go to someone else!" Naruto shouted angrily, the killing intent reached its highest point, strong gusts of wind started swirling around the Kido ninjas, an image of four different monsters formed behind the boys.

After a few seconds, the KI dispersed suddenly and the winds died down, the Kido team then turned to Ishido.

"We'll probably out for the night, we'll return tomorrow" Hyoen said reigning his anger.

All four then **Sunshined** away, into the forest to blow off some steam. Later that night, a few explosions could be heard coming from the forest.

* * *

**-Nami, Day 5-**

Hyoen opened his eyes, the sun was out and he could tell that it's already around 7 a.m. Memories of last night events returned to him, he remembered that brat ranting about pain and suffering. He felt anger boiling in his body, that brat don't know two shits about pain, he then reigned in his anger and finally calmed down. He then felt a presence near him and quickly sat up. He then saw someone slowly walking towards him.

The figure appeared to be a girl his age with long raven black hair, she was wearing a simple pink kimono.

"You'll catch a cold if you sleep here" the girl said.

"Nah, its fine, I never got sick anyways" Hyoen said.

"Oh, Really?" the girl asked skeptically.

"Yeah, it's 'cause I got a… special condition…" Hyoen said.

"I see" the girl said, she then caught a glimpse of Hyoen's forhead protector.

"Are you a ninja?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm a shinobi from a village far from here" Hyoen said as he get on his feet, "What are you doing here anyways?"

"I'm looking for some plants" the girl said.

"What kind?" Hyoen asked.

"Medical herbs"

"Oh, alright, I'll help you out"

"Thank you" the girl said.

The two were plucking herbs when the girl asked Hyoen a question.

"Why do you fight?"

"Huh?" was Hyoen's intelligent reply.

"Why do you fight? I know full well that ninjas fight but why do _you_? What's _your_ reason?" she asked.

Hyoen thought about it for a minute, he then remembered about his 'brothers'.

"I fight… to protect my brothers and friends, I want to become stronger to be able to help them, to not be a dead weight in the team. So, I guess you can say that… I fight to protect those who are close to me" Hyoen said.

"Good. Because when you fight to protect your precious people, you will truly become strong" the girl said to Hyoen.

"Precious people huh? Like how Zabuza is to you?" Hyoen asked.

The girl stopped dead in her tracks and whirled around with a senbon in hand, she threw the senbons and pierced Hyoens neck. She saw the Kido nin fell to the ground and… broke into chunks of ice?

"Relax, I'm not gonna do anything" a voice said from behind her.

"You… but… how…?" the girl said in shock.

"Don't worry, we're not gonna do anything, our target is Gato, not you guys" he said reassuring the girl.

"We?" asked the girl.

"Yeah, we" someone said from behind her, she turned around and saw a blonde leaning on a tree.

"Oh, there you are Naruto, where are the others?" Hyoen asked.

"I don't know about Ryu but Yashi is already at Ishido's" Naruto said, "Who's the chick?"

"I'm a boy" the 'chick' replied.

"Nope" both Kido ninjas said in unison.

"What do you mean 'no'?" the 'boy' asked.

"Both of us got enhanced sense of smell, we could literally smell your gender" Naruto said.

"It's also how I know you're in league with Zabuza, I caught his scent on you" Hyoen said.

"I see…" the girl said.

"Hey, Hyo, we need to find Ryu" Naruto said.

"Alright, let's find that hothead and get back" Hyoen said.

"Okay" Naruto said.

Hyoen then turned to the girl, "Well, it's been fun, see ya later"

"Wait!" she said.

"What?"

"What's your name? Both of you,, can I have your names?" she asked.

"I'm Hyoen Yuki"

"Naruto Namikaze"

"Y-Y-You're a Yuki!?" the girl shouted in surprise.

"Yeah, you're one too?" Hyoen asked

"Y-Yeah… my name is Haku Yuki" the girl said.

"Okay, goodbye for now Haku, say hi to Zabuza for me" Hyoen said, he then left in a swirl of ice, leaving Naruto and Haku at the clearing.

Naruto then turned to Haku and threw her a scroll, "Give that scroll to Zabuza and Raiga, they'll want to see what's in that" the boy said. He then disappeared in a miniature cyclone.

Haku uncovered the scroll and looked at its content, her eyes widening when she read it.

"This is…"

* * *

**-Nami, Day 6-**

It was a silent night at Nami, Yashi could be seen walking back to Ishido's from 'work'. As he walked he heard two thugs talking about Gato. He then listened to the conversation without alerting the thugs

"So, what did the midget say?" one said.

"We gotta attack that drunk's house tomorrow, look for a hostage and shit" the other said.

"Meh, at least I might get to cut something…" the first said.

"And I heard that geezer's daughter got a pretty nice piece of ass" the second said.

"Wait, if we're gonna attack the old bastard's house, then why did Gato hired those ninjas" the first asked.

"You idiot! Didn't you hear what Gato told us a few days ago? They'll attack the bridge!" second answered.

"Oh, meh, I couldn't care less 'bout that shit" first thug said.

The two thugs continued walking, oblivious to the shinobi following them. They kept walking until they reached Gato's mansion.

"Huh, so this is where his mansion is…" Yashi said aloud, he then realized his error.

"Who's there!?" the two thugs shouted as they turned around to face him.

"Shit! **Wood Release: Rising Death!**" Yashi shouted immediately.

As soon as he said that, sharp wooden spears sprouted from the ground and impaled them. The spears continued to grow higher, lifting the thugs with them, it grew until it was around 12 meters. The top of the spear, where the thugs are, then began to create branches, tearing the thugs into pieces.

"Damn… that was close. I gotta get back to the others, they'll want to hear about this" he said as he disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

* * *

**-Nami, Day 7-**

The four Kido shinobi can be seen running towards Gato's mansion. After a few minutes of running, they finally saw a _huge_ mansion.

"You sure this is the place Yashi?" Ryu asked.

"Dude, who else would have a mansion here?" Yashi said, his face showing irritation.

"Huh… good point" Ryu said.

"Alright, what's the plan?" Naruto asked the others.

"Get in, kill Gato and GTFO" Ryu said with a sadistic smile, he then unsealed his Rage Fang.

"Only for this time, I'll go with Ryu's plan" Hyoen said with a smirk, a pair of serrated-ice-edged katanas in his hand.

"Nice, been a while since we let loose…" Yashi said, the tanto he's holding giving out a sickly green glow.

"Alright, let's get wild!" Naruto shouted, his chakra blades in hand.

The four shinobis charged at the house, little do they know that this event will become a legend in the future…

* * *

**-Gato's Mansion, Inside-**

Gato was sitting in his office with his two guards when he heard a rumbling noise, the three then exited his office and saw something horrifying. He saw four 13 year olds were _massacring _his men.

Naruto was using his two wind-infused chakra blades. He was slashing thugs here and there, cutting off limbs and heads. He occasionally throws wind jutsus here and there, blowing away thugs or cutting them into pieces.

Ryu was using Rage Fang to hack away at the thugs, cutting them in halves or quarters. Unlike Naruto who killed them clean and quickly, Ryu killed them in a messily and painfully, breaking skull and pulling out organs from living bodies like a vicious beast.

Hyoen was using his two katanas to kill Gato's men, stabing and slashing at the vital organs, granting swift death to the enemies. He sometimes uses ice techniques to pierce the heart and neck of his opponents, killing them instantly.

Yashi on the other hand, was using his tanto and his wood release to kill the thugs quickly, stitching them with one another with wood branches and decapitating their heads in one clean slash.

"WOOOOHOOOO! 52, bitch!" Naruto shouted with a shit eating grin on his face.

"Hell yeah! 46!" Yashi shouted while beheading four thugs at once.

"I'm on my 47th!" Hyoen shouted, running a katana through a thug, "How you doing over there Ryu?"

"Hahahahehehehahahahehaheheha!" Ryu giggled like a schoolgirl as he pulled out a still beating heart of a thug.

Naruto, Hyoen and Yashi all sweatdropped at his antics. Well, that's what you get for putting Ryu in the middle of a massacre.

"YO! Ryu! How many did you got?" Naruto shouted.

"97!" Ryu shouted, he then threw a lava bomb to a group of thugs, blowing them up, "Correction, 103!"

"Wanna end his quick?" Hyoen asked.

"Meh" the three other shinobi said.

"Okay, **Equinox **or **Disaster**?" Hyoen said.

"**Disaster**" the three said.

"Fine by me, let's go!"

All four then stopped fighting and sunshined away. Reappearing outside of the mansion, surrounding it in a square formation. They then began to run through some handseals and attacked.

"**Fire Release: Fire Dragon's Cannon!"** Ryu shouted, spewing large amount of fire from his mouth.

"**Water Release: Water Shark Storm!"** Hyoen exclaimed, spitting out a huge torrent of water.

"**Wind Release: Thousand Blade Hurricane!"** Naruto said, a hurricane of wind blades coming out of his mouth.

"**Earth Release: Ground Rain!"** Yashi shouted as he spilled boulders and mud from his mouth.

"**Collaboration Technique: Four Forces Disaster!" **they shouted in unison.

The four attacks then collided with the mansion and created a large explosion of four different elements, obliterating the mansion. After a while, the explosion died down to reveal a large crater.

"Well, that's out of the way… let's look for the midget" Hyoen said.

After a few minutes, they managed to found Gato's body under the ruins. They chopped off the head and sealed it away.

"Okay, now what?" Naruto asked.

"Go to the bridge, then we'll see if Haku decided to take on our offer" Hyoen said.

"Okay, let's go!" Yashi shouted.

All four then **Sunshined** away, heading to the bridge.

* * *

**-Tazuna's Bridge-**

Tazuna was sweating profusely, first Kakashi and his team was beaten by four people and now over 100 of Gato's men appeared out of nowhere, wanting to kill both, him and the four enemy ninjas. Although he's not sure on what's going on, he knows that he is in deep shit right now.

"Zabuza, Raiga, we suggest you surrender. You are worn out from the battle and we outnumber you by far" the leader thug said smugly.

"Oh? You want us, to surrender?" Raiga asked, he then chuckled, "What do you think Zabuza? Should we surrender?"

"Haku?" Zabuza asked as he looked at his apprentice.

"Not yet Zabuza-sama" Haku said.

"We'll give you ten seconds to surrender!" the thugs shouted.

"10, 9, 8, 7…"

"Kid?" Raiga asked.

"No…" Haku said.

"6, 5, 4…"

"Wait for it…" Haku said silently.

"3, 2, 1!"

Right after the thugs finished the countdown, something happened. A loud deafening roar can be heard throughout Nami, the ground began to shake furiously and a loud thundering noise was heard. It sounded as if a stampede is heading towards the bridge, then another roar sounded out through the place. Two blurs then crashed into the thugs, scattering them and throwing some off the bridge. The blurs then stopped in front of Zabuza's group, they then manage to see the creatures for the first time. A foxman and a bullman.

"NOW!" Haku shouted while goig through some handsigns with the other two ninjas (Ranmaru doesn't count, not a ninja) following.

"**Water Release: Rising Water Pillar!"** they shouted as a pillar of water propelled them upwards with Ranmaru being held by Raiga.

Once they are pretty high up in the air, a black figure then snatched them from the sky. The figure was all black with white hair, wings, horns and green markings on its body, he held Zabuza and Haku on each arm and Raiga and Ranmaru with its tail coiling around Raiga's arm.

"**Wattup?"** the creature asked the four people he was holding.

The four can only stare at the creature with shock and awe.

"**What? Never seen a ghoul before?**" the creature asked, the four can only shook their heads dumbly.

They then landed in the forest with Hyoen already waiting.

"So you guys decided to come" Hyoen said.

"Yeah" Raiga said.

"Your answer?" Hyoen asked.

"Yes, we have decided to be a part of Kidogakure" Zabuza said.

"Alright, now we'll just have to wait for Ryu and Nar, by the way, you can morph back now" Hyoen said to the ghoul.

The ghoul then morphed back into human form, revealing Yashi.

A few minutes later, Naruto and Ryu appeared in a swirl of fire, both back in their human form and looked slightly beaten up, they also have Tazuna in tow, all three looked panicked.

"W-what just happened?" Tazuna asked.

"We'll explain later, right now we gotta move!" Naruto shouted.

"What? What's happening?" Hyoen asked slightly panicked.

"A Beast is here!" Ryu shouted.

"_What!?" _Yashi shouted.

"Which one?" Hyoen asked.

"_That _one!" Naruto said as he pointed to the forest.

As soon as he said that, the forest rumbled, a loud roar could be heard. A _gigantic_ dark green tortoise with brown shell and four tails appeared. The tortoise has metal thorns on its shell and sharp metal claws, the tails were slim and slender with purple tips, its head was protected with hard layers of scales with gills on the neck, its eyes were glowing purple and its beak was sharp and jagged. The creature roared and a tidal wave cashed the forest, it then looked at the Kido team and roared louder, pillars of water raised from the ground and began to swirl around it.

"GENBU!" Yashi shouted.

"What is that thing!?" Ranmaru asked in fright.

"One of the elemental beasts. Genbu, the Battle Turtle, the beast of water" Naruto said.

"Damn it, it's gunning at us!" Yashi shouted.

"Zabuza, Haku, Raiga, Ranmaru… listen very closely… I'm gonna put you into one of my storage scrolls, don't panic, don't try to get out, don't do anything. You guys are no match for this guy, we'll take him on, got it?" Ryu asked in a deathly tone. The four can only nod dumbly, Ryu then went through some handseals and sealed the four into his scroll.

"Ok, all clear" Ryu said to his brothers.

"Good, now let's make some turtle soup!" Naruto shouted.

The four Kido ninjas then launched themselves at the turtle, who roared as if to accept their challenge. The two sides then clashed in a violent battle.

* * *

**Wrap! Hahaha! Cliffy! Team X vs Battle Turtle! Yes, _that_ Battle Turtle, the Ninja Saga one.**

_**By the way, for those who wants to see Genbu's form, just search (Ninja Saga Battle Turtle) in google. It'll show you the pic.**_

**Well, that's all for now, next update is going to be on MCL, so wait for it!**

_**Thx, leave a review, fav or follow if you want!**_

**Bye!_/Ciao!_**

_** -DnK**__** signing off**__**-**_


End file.
